A Bookworm's Dragon
by TheBlackInferno
Summary: A Bookworm and a Dragon. Two totally different people. They fit together so surprisingly no one can understand why. Here is their story. NaLe First story. Please R&R. All suggestions are helpful and welcome.


It was a normal day in Magnolia. People everywhere talking and roaming the streets. Families playing in the park, going out to eat, and shopping. Friends hanging out at the usual spots. Overall it was, for Magnolia, a normal day, but Fairy Tail on the other hand not so much.

Inside the guild hall there seemed to be a kind of tension in the air. It wasn't why you would think either. There wasn't any fights going on, no one was angry and arguing with each other, no had had received any bad new either. So why was everyone so quiet and reserved in the normally rowdy and rambunctious guild. Everyone every so often will throw looks to a certain area of the guild. Far off in a corner of the guild were two people. Now that normally isn't a bad thing, and it isn't a bad thing in this situation, but it wasn't normal either.

"Mira, do you have any idea what is going on?" Our resident ice mage asked.

"Well I do but I don't at the same time." Mira replies.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well I understand what it signifies but I do not understand when or how it happened." Mira said.

"Well I for one do not get it at all." Gray said. "I mean he is so dense. How could that dunderhead even know about any of that stuff? I mean come on she is way too smart for someone like him."

"Oh come on Gray don't be so mean." Lucy said while giving Gray a small glare. "He may be dense sometimes but he has his moments."

"Yeah. He is very sweet and he cares so much about everybody. I can see how she would like him, but I thought she liked someone else. I guess I was wrong." Mira stated with a sullen voice.

"Oh don't beat yourself up over it Mira." Lucy said. "No one saw it coming and everyone is still trying to figure it out." She said with the hope of cheering Mira up.

"I guess you're right." Mira said.

"It will definitely take some getting used to but everything should go back to normal soon." Gray says.

"Yeah I agree." Lucy says.

* * *

Over with the two that were shaking up the entire guild. They were just sitting and reading a book enjoying the peace and quiet.

"The staring is starting to annoy me. Can I just go stop it already?" Natsu said.

"No, I just want to sit here with you and enjoy my day. You promised me this so, no, you cannot." Levy says.

"Ugh. Fine. Later I will get my revenge. They act like they haven't seen a couple relaxing before." Natsu says annoyed at the staring and whispering. "I can hear the whispers. They forget I have better hearing than most everyone else in the world." He says displeased with how his fellow guild mates are handling the situation.

"I know you can hear them but do not let it get to you. You are not like any of them think. That is partially your fault for acting like a dummy all the time, but what matters is that I know who you are and I love you for it. So do not let them aggravate you." Levy says turning in his embrace a little.

They are sitting at a table with Natsu sitting against the wall. Levy, being as small as she is, is sitting in between his legs her back pressed up against his chest. Natsu has his head sitting on her shoulder while he reads the book. Now, most people think that Natsu is not that smart, and he used to not be but, Levy changed that.

Levy presses her lips against Natsu's for a chaste kiss. Natsu, ignoring the gasps that went around the room, smiled returning the kiss with enough force to make sure Levy knows he is happy. Happy that she got her point across Levy turns back around and continues reading with Natsu.

To understand why this is going on we should head back to around a year prior to the current time.

-One year ago-

Team Natsu had just gotten back from a mission. They were all resting at the bar currently. Lucy, Mira, and Erza were talking about random stuff. Gray was chatting it up with Bickslow and Freed. Natsu was actually quiet for once. Surprising as it was he was in a thinking mood. He was currently staring at the resident bookworm and solid script mage. He eventually gets up and goes over to her.

"Hey Levy!" Natsu says.

"OH MY GOD!" Levy exclaims. Frightened by the presence of Natsu as she was well into her book and not paying attention.

"Oh! Sorry for scaring you." Natsu says in apology.

"Its fine I was too busy reading that I wasn't paying attention."

"That is actually what I was coming to talk about. I see you reading all the time, and I see you really enjoy it, and since you never join in on the guild brawls I would say you enjoy it over fighting. I was just wondering what was so interesting about it."

Natsu was naturally curious about many things. So it figured that he would be interested in learning about something that someone thought was more fun than fighting. Levy figured this that is the case in this scenario.

"Well Natsu I absolutely _LOVE_ to read. I don't really enjoy fighting as much as the rest of you, so I spend my time reading."

"Yeah, I'm not that good at reading, and I really never got around to learning. Well except for when Erza tried to teach me." Natsu says as he shivers in memory of Erza's terrible teaching methods.

"Well if you are so interested in me reading how about you let me teach you how. Then you can decide if you see why I like it over fighting." Levy suggests.

"Ok. I'll try but I hope you are a better teacher than Erza."

"Alright. Let's go somewhere other than here so that we can focus."

"Great! I'm all fired up!"

Levy shakes her head and giggles at his enthusiasm. "Alright dragon boy don't get too riled up let's get going."

* * *

Levy and Natsu ended up going to Levy's apartment. Levy has many books and she even has some on teaching.

"Ok Natsu I have here some books that will help you learn how to read. I am going to help you read these. Once we have a grasp on your current reading level we will start trying to improve on the areas that need improvement. Since you already know how to read somewhat and are able to read jobs from the request board that tells me you have some knowledge, which means Erza didn't do too bad of a job." Levy summarizes.

"I guess so. Let's just get started."

For the next few hours Levy and Natsu sat and read the training book on reading. Levy taught him new words and how to understand reading better. Natsu was not as good at reading as Levy thought he would be.

"Natsu did you ever read as a child?" Levy asked curious as to why he could not read so well.

"Well Igneel tried to teach me but I really didn't want to learn anything but how to fight. Also because we lived in the woods we did not really have that many books. Igneel couldn't go get any cause that would cause people to get scared."

"I see. Well it isn't of any concern. What we are going to do is get your reading level up so that I can show you the wonders of reading and what it can do for you. We will call it a day right now though. Why don't you come back over tomorrow morning and we can continue."

"Alright Levy you're the best thanks." Natsu after thanking Levy again jumped out the window and started back to the guild to pick up Happy and go home.

* * *

After their first study session Natsu and Levy met up consistently about 3-4 times a week for the next few months. They never really hung out, before the study sessions, but now they are closer than ever.

Levy has introduced Natsu to the world of books and literature. He is, surprisingly, really into it.

"Levy I just have to thank you. You are really amazing." Natsu says pausing in the middle of the book he is currently reading which is, unsurprisingly, about dragons.

"Why do you say that?" Levy blushing a little from the compliment.

"Well without you teaching me how to read, and showing me about how much fun reading could be, I never would have found out I enjoy it so much."

"Well it's no problem Natsu. I'm glad I could help you find a new hobby."

"Well I'm going to call it a day here."

"Why? It's so early." Levy said feeling sad for some reason. 'Why does this bother me?'

"Well the team is going on another mission today so we are leaving soon."

"Oh. Well I hope you have fun. How long are you going to be gone?"

"It's an S-Class mission so I would say about a week or two."

"Oh. Well ok. Just make sure you come back in one piece. I want my reading buddy in good condition."

"You bet! I'll be back before you know it." With that said Natsu jumped out Levy's window and headed towards the guild hall to meet up with the rest of Team Natsu.

-One week later-

Levy is currently sitting at the bar staring at the wall. Mira seeing levy doing something out of the norm decides to go and see what is bothering the Solid Script mage so much.

"Hi Levy, what's wrong? You usually would be neck deep into a book right about now." Mira says trying to understand why Levy is sad.

"It's nothing Mira I just don't feel like reading."

Mira raises an eyebrow at that statement. "Why not?"

"I think I have an idea as to why but I'm not sure about how I feel just yet. I have to be 100% sure before I do anything about it. I just need more time to think."

"Well is there anything I could help with?"

"What would you do if you like somebody but you have never really thought about that person in that way until recently?"

"Oh! So that's what this is about." Mira says wiggling both of her eyebrows.

"Be serious Mira! This is really bothering me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, but what would you do?"

"Well I guess if I haven't really thought of the person in a romantic way until recently I would try to figure out why the feelings started to appear. Then I would decide whether to confess or to see if they are actually real."

"I guess. I think I'm just going to think on it some more."

"Ok. Well don't beat yourself up over it just take your time and do what feels right."

"Ok. Thanks Mira"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Levy, Natsu was having similar thoughts.

'Why can't I stop thinking about her? I can hardly focus on the mission.'

"NATSU!"

Natsu snapped out of whatever reality he was in just in time to see a massive claw coming straight at him. He barely had time to jump back and avoid being hit by the large beast. They had been fighting this thing for some time now. It was almost down. The giant creature had been terrorizing a town not too far from where they were fighting.

"Natsu! Keep your head in the fight!" Erza screamed at him.

"Sorry Erza. Won't happen again."

" _Ice Make: Lance_ "

Gray shot several ice lances towards the giant beast like creature. The creature howled in pain as the lances impaled him on different parts of his body.

"Finish it off!" Gray screamed.

"On it!" Natsu replied.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar_ " Natsu shot a massive roar towards the beast giving it a good roasting. The monster fell over defeated.

"Good job you two." Lucy said

"Natsu why were you spacing out in the middle of the battle? You never do that." Happy said worried about his partner.

"It's nothing happy don't worry about it"

"Are you sure Natsu? You never space out in the middle of a fight." Erza replied

"I'm sure. It was just a in the moment thing."

"If you need to talk to someone just let me know." Lucy said.

"Thanks Luce I will."

"Flame Brain was probably just spacing out as usual. He doesn't think about anything. Doesn't even have the brain capacity." Gray said tauntingly.

"What you say you Icy Stripper."

"You heard me Lava Brains."

"You really want to go."

"Boys. You are not going to fight while we are still on a mission are you?"

Both boys shivered "No ma'am" They answered in unison.

-One week later-

'I guess I really do like her.'

Natsu had had plenty of time to think on the return trip from the mission. He couldn't do anything on a train anyways so he used the time to think.

'I mean she is very pretty and she is so nice. Plus she got me into books. She is very helpful. I wonder why no one has been after her yet.'

As they were coming up to the guild Natsu said "Hey guys I'm actually going to go. I have somethings I have to do. Happy I'll be back later."

"Aye Sir!"

With that Natsu traveled to the nearest book store with a plan in mind.

* * *

Levy was sitting at her apartment reading an old book. She had to go on another mission so she could get some money to buy some new ones.

'Maybe Team Shadowgear and Gajeel could go on one later'

She was deep into her thoughts she didn't hear the window open and register the figure that hopped inside. The figure walked over to her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"OH MY GOD!"

Levy turned around scared out of her mind.

"Natsu! Don't do that!"

"Hehe sorry couldn't help it."

"Oh yeah you could have. I swear- Wait NATSU!"

Levy proceeded to jump onto Natsu and embrace him. He hugged her back.

"When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago."

"What took you so long to come by? I've been lonely."

"I had to get somethings."

Levy noticed that Natsu had a bag in his grip.

"What in the bag?"

Natsu pulled out a rectangular package and some flowers out of the bag. Levy's eyes widened at this sight.

"I had to get you something."

She took the package Natsu handed her and opened it. Her eyes widened even more.

"Natsu this book just came out! Where did you find it? It got sold out within a few days. I couldn't get it because I haven't been on a mission recently."

"I found a copy left and snatched it up before anyone could. I also got you these." He said gesturing to the flowers.

"Why."

"Well isn't that what guys do for the girls they like?"

Levy's mind had a short circuit. She stood there for a minute trying to register what he said.

"What?" She whispered.

"I like you Levy. I guess it started after we began the study session and started reading together."

Levy couldn't comprehend what was going on. The guy that she was thinking about for the last week actually liked her back. The man that plagued her mind and had her all out of sorts liked her. She couldn't handle it. She began to tear up.

"Natsu!"

"Don't cry Levy I'm sorry if I offended you but it's how I feel."

Levy couldn't take it. She jumped into his arms and pressed her lips against his. Natsu's eyes widened. He stood there for a moment before returning the kiss with vigor.

"I like you to Natsu." Levy said breaking away from the kiss.

"That's wonderful Levy. That's the best thing ever."

"Thank you Natsu for doing this for me."

-Current time-

That is what brings us here today. Whenever Natsu came into the guild this morning he went straight over to Levy and picked her right up and sat her in his lap. This being something that no one would have ever thought would have happened. Everyone had to do a double take at what was actually going on.

Natsu had had enough of the staring. "I can't take it Lev. Hang on." Natsu repositioned her on to the seat without him.

"HEY! Why do you keep staring? If you got something to say then say it."

"Well Flame Brain we were just wondering what you were being why you were being so friendly with someone of the opposite sex. What would you know?"

"Apparently more than you Gray seeing as I have a girlfriend and you don't."

"You wanna go?"

"Not really I just want to enjoy the peace and quiet like I promised her."

Natsu then goes and sits back down with Levy in his lap. Everyone is floored by the way Natsu handled the situation. No one could have ever imagined Natsu backing down from a fight.

"What just happened?" Lucy said confused as to why Natsu would back down from a fight.

"I don't really know." Mira said. "But I'm happy for them. I mean look they look so happy."

"You're right Mira. This may take some getting used to but I am certainly happy for them." Erza said.

Over with Natsu and Levy.

"So Natsu what are they saying now?"

"I guess since I said we were dating they are being a whole lot nicer now. They just didn't understand before."

"You know how the guild is. Change is something the guild takes very differently. If it is something out of the norm as to what normally happen people don't like it. But guess what."

"What?"

"I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too."

The Bookworm was truly happy because she found her Dragon and she wasn't going to let go.


End file.
